


Maybe it's Time (to end what I've started)

by karasunhoes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, Wedding, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunhoes/pseuds/karasunhoes
Summary: A wedding, A boy in love, and a rose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I disappear for months and return with .... Jicheol angst! Are you glad to see me? I wouldn't be either it's okay also please don't kill me for this ;;

"To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves."  
-Federico García Lorca, Blood Wedding and Yerma

 

Jihoon can only watch as the love of his life dances blissfully across the floor with another. He can only stand there at the side of the room, his shirt and tie neat and tucked in and the flower in his lapel taunting him, as Seungcheol's hearty laugh fills the room. 

Jeonghan has said something funny, apparently. 

Jihoon can only stand and sip his champage, can only stand with a smile slapped on his face to fool anyone who looks his way that he is happy for the couple. That he actually wants to be here, at this wedding. That being the best man doesn't twist his heart painfully into intricate shapes. As if he isn't hopelessly in love with the man being married today. 

The familiar itching and crawling feeling in his chest submerges all too fast. The delicate glass falls from his grasp and shatters. His feet hit the floor in a panic to get away, get away before anyone can see.  
He gets to the bathroom just in time for the first petals to spill over his lips and into the sink. 

The crushing feeling in his chest rises up with the coughs from his choking lungs as more and more of the flower petals fall from his open mouth. His grip on the counter tightens and he chokes back a sob as he sees a single, red petal float gracefully in front of his face, mocking. 

His knees give out, weakly falling to the floor, red petals cascading around him. It would be beautiful, in any other situation. If only he hadn't fallen in love with Seungcheol, If only these feelings weren't killing him, slowly suffocating his lungs and filling his throat as the seeds of his love grow and bloom, just like the couple a few rooms away, dancing and laughing and celebrating their love. 

Their reciprocated love. 

While Jihoon is sitting here on the floor, weakly trying for breath as he tells himself over and over again, even if he knows he's lying, even if the copious amounts of rose petals around him prove otherwise, "I don't love Choi Seungcheol, I am not in love with Choi Seungcheol, I-" another choked sob tears itself from his throat as he feels more petals making their appearance, he weakly opens his eyes, rasping for breath around the roses he knows are already in full bloom, the thorns tearing and ripping his throat. 

All he can think in this moment as his fingers clutch onto the soft petals that circle around him is ha, how ironic, his own love really did kill him. 

-

The wedding is extraordinary, extravagant decorations and spotless tablecloths in which endless desserts and pastries sit upon. And of course, beautiful bouquets of flowers at every corner, clean, untainted, and inconspicuous white roses. 

The loud laughter and conversation of the people while they mingle to the happy music sets a bright mood. 

Nobody even seems to notice that someone is missing from the crowd. 

Nobody even seems to notice the single, red, rose petal laying on the floor, hidden from sight yet the most daunting thing there. 

With this, of course, no one notices the boy in the bathroom, sitting frail on the ground with his eyes rolled back, head tilted, and a single, red, rose protruding from between his dark and bloodied lips. 

A Hanahaki rose. 

A sign of his unrequited love.


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Hey I don't mean to sound like an asshole when I say this but please don't write your own interpretations of my story in the comments of it. Like if you really want to write a continuation, that's okay! But like??? Ask me first??? Also maybe post it with a credit to me or something it just kinda seems like common sense??? Sorry if this sounds bitchy it's just a personal preference and it kinda makes me sad to see my own ideas and work just kinda twisted into something else that isn't my plan. 

"Plan?"  
Yes, plan. I am going to write a short (? Maybe, we'll see.) continuation of this drabble because of the positive reaction to it.   
I know this post started off on a bad note and my point still stand but thank you for the other nice comments and all the kudos ilu <3.

Also I'd really like to start writing more in my free time so if you have a good idea for a seventeen/bts related drabble or fic please hit me up and talk to me about it and maybe we could collab on something! 

For reference my ships are;  
Taekook (main shit right here)  
Jicheol (also main shit TBH)  
Others;  
Bts:  
Yoonmin   
Yoonseok  
Jihope   
Namgi   
Namjin   
yoonjin

Seventeen:  
Honestly pretty much anything aside from Jeongcheol sorry if you ship! I just don't like it!

**Author's Note:**

> . . . 
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> Yell at me in comments or on tumblr/Instagram if you want (https-Woozi/naegawooz) and if you have constructive criticism or you just hate me and want to scream at me go ahead ! :,)


End file.
